A Sheath for another sword
by Illuminati Fanfiction
Summary: Siempre ha sido el mismo encuentro, uno que nunca cambia… ¿Qué pasa si dos personas que no deberían conocerse lo hacen por caprichos de alguien más?.
1. Chapter 1

La misma historia que se repite cíclicamente, un bucle del cual no se puede escapar. Una especie de broma por parte de la conciencia colectiva de la humanidad, la misma guerra con los mismos participantes. Donde un joven aspirante a ser un aliado de la justicia conoce al Rey de los Caballeros. Aquel que carga con la soledad y el peso de sus decisiones, sin poder ser comprendido.

Pero el joven es capaz de entenderle, ya que dentro de él existe algo importante para el rey. Un objeto que creyó perdido por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba tan cerca que podría tocarlo. Pero sin embargo no era ese objeto lo que necesitaba, sino lo que experimentó con ese joven aspirante a héroe lo que por fin le dio paz al corazón del Rey.

Quince días dura su encuentro, quince días es suficiente para que abandone su deseo y termine esperando pacientemente para que un milagro les reúna de nuevo. Esa historia continúa repitiéndose, al final el joven decide seguir su sueño, avanzando constantemente con la intención de alcanzar el mismo milagro que aquella joven anhela con paciencia.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando hay un ligero cambio?

A pesar de eso, su encuentro estaba predestinado, la espada se encontraba con su funda. A veces continuaba vigilante como una simple observadora u otras terminaba su reunión abruptamente para estar en bandos contrarios.

Ese era el juego que aquella fuerza decidió que fuera su medio de entretenimiento.

Pocas variaciones mismo resultado, finalmente se tornó aburrido, poco tiempo después ocurrió algo que altero ese orden, un pequeño e insignificante ruido que se volvió un estruendo. ¿Y si en lugar de la misma espada de siempre le damos una nueva?

Una con la fuerza de una bestia desbocada, implacable y poderosa; completamente diferente a la elegante y noble del Rey de los caballeros.

En un mundo similar al joven que soñaba con ser un héroe, donde el mismo sistema que hacía que leyendas tuvieran una segunda oportunidad, luchaban una nueva clase de guerra; dos bandos encontrados, siete del lado rojo y siete del lado negro; algo que era inconcebible en el mundo original, ¿Cuántos deseos colisionando entre sí? En una historia donde no hay héroes o villanos, simple y llanamente luchaban por satisfacer sus ambiciones. Sin importar la naturaleza de las mismas.

Dentro de esa terrible guerra, existía una jovencita, cuyo único deseo era ser aceptada por su padre; quien era la representación de sus sueños y aspiraciones. Perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra e inalcanzable para el resto, su origen era trágico, ella era producto de una traición en contra de su ideal, fue por eso que fue rechazada, antes los ojos del perfecto rey , ella estaba llena de defectos.

Eso golpeo su frágil corazón pero irónicamente no sabía que la persona que representaba su ideal era imperfecta al igual que ella, pero eso no evitó que se enfureciera y tratara de destruir todo lo que su padre construyó con esfuerzo, mientras que el otro buscaba convertir los sueños de su propio padre en los suyos propios, dado que su tiempo se detuvo tras una tragedia de la cual fue una víctima, por eso necesitaba aferrarse a algo aun sabiendo que eran imperfecto en todo sentido de la palabra y se convertirían en un enorme peso para el resto de su vida, avanzado a una espiral hacia su propia destrucción.

"Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas", ambos buscando complacer a sus figuras paternas. Una ironía interesante, en el último momento de su existencia tras el término de su guerra; la fuerza combinada de la humanidad tomó a la jovencita y la mandó a un encuentro singular, ¿qué tanto afectaría al bucle? Eso era lo interesante de la idea, la expectativa de su encuentro y el cambio que ocurriría emocionaron por completo a la conciencia de la humanidad. Solamente le quedaba disfrutar en silencio aquella puesta en escena con un nuevo participante.

* * *

Siempre soñaba con lo mismo, la mortandad, la desesperación y finalmente la ruina que forjaron su acero. Aquellos que no pudieron ser salvados, suplicando por una esperanza que nunca sería alcanzada; caminando ignorándolos que a cada paso terminaba dejando retrasos de su propio ser, hasta que al final solamente quedara una máquina con el simple deseo de sobrevivir. Era pequeño, de eso no cabía duda, muy apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie; ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien más cuando muy apenas podía con su propia vida? Por eso decidió ignorarlos, continuando caminando en ese infierno con la suerte de encontrar salida del mismo.

¿Qué le depararía al final? ¿El paraíso o se daría cuenta que no habría salida? No lo supo, su cuerpo cayó al suelo producto de que agotó todas sus fuerzas.

Viendo el cielo que estaba sobre él, inmenso y con calmado; contrario a lo que lo rodeaba, fue cuando sus ojos se percataron de la presencia de alguien más, sus miradas se encontraron por escasos segundos, pero lo que pudo apreciar con eso fue la alegría de aquella persona, de alguna forma él era la causa de eso. Fue cuando su vació corazón se llenó de algo que le volvió a dar sentido a su vida. Desgraciadamente también sería la causa de todas sus penurias.

 **"…Sempai… despierte por favor… Sempai…"**

Shirou Emiya abrió los ojos con lentitud, el sol de la mañana iluminaba discretamente aquel viejo almacén en el cuál solía pasar mucho tiempo reparando viejos articulo domésticos, parpadeo un par de veces ajustando su visión para después apreciar a la persona que se atrevió a despertarle de su sueño.

\- Ah, Eres tú Sakura – el joven pelirrojo comentó un poco adormilado - ¿Me he quedado dormido? -

\- No, sempai – respondió Sakura de manera jovial – Todavía es temprano, me apresuré a despertarte para que Fujimura-sensei no te regañe – tras decir eso la jovencita comenzó a retirarse del lugar – Sempai iré a preparar el desayuno. -

\- De acuerdo – Shirou se levantaba del suelo – Me asearé para no recibir ningún regaño de Fuji-nee -

Era la misma rutina en la mañana, aquella jovencita de cabello violeta era Sakura Matou, una kohai de Shirou que todas las mañanas iba a desayunar a su casa, desde hace dos años que lo hacía; gesto que el pelirrojo agradeció porque hizo más amena su vida. No era que fuese mala en algún sentido, pero la única persona que iba a visitarle era su tutora y auto nombrada hermana mayor, Fujimura Taiga. La mujer en sus plenos veinte se comportaba más como una jovencita que el adulto responsable que debía de ser. Causaba más problemas que resolverlos y la ayuda de Sakura en algunas pequeñas tareas, facilitaban mucho la vida del dueño de la casa.

Se dirigió al dojo de su hogar para realizar varios ejercicios antes de darse un rápido baño, algo que su padre adoptivo inculcó cuando vivían juntos, pero hace cinco años falleció. Pero de todas formas continuaba diligentemente lo que le enseñaron. Una vez ejercitado y aseado; apareció por la puerta del comedor debidamente vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria Homurahara. Frente a él se encontraba ya una mesa servida con un sencillo desayuno tradicional, dio un suspiro al ver el esmero que Sakura empleó en la preparación, desde que se conocieron hace dos años, se declaró una especie de competencia entre ellos. ¿Quién era el mejor cocinero de la casa? Irónicamente era él quien le enseñó todo lo que la peli morada sabía y lentamente "el alumno terminaba por superar a maestro".

\- Nuevamente te esmeraste hoy – Shirou tomó entre sus manos un pequeño tazón con arroz – Te concederé la victoria esta vez -

\- ¡Hmp! – una sonrisa de triunfo adorno el bello rostro de Sakura - Con esto quedamos 49 a 49… sempai espero el desayuno de mañana para que me sorprendas -

\- Dalo por hecho, mi aventajada alumna – el joven asintió tranquilamente – ¿Fuji-nee haz estado muy callada últimamente? Sabes que es de mala educación leer mientras comes. -

Detrás de un periódico se encontraba la tutora de Shirou, comiendo tranquilamente para después mirar discretamente al pelirrojo.

\- Si, lo sé… solo que continúan esas extrañas fugas de gas – repuso la mujer con un suspiro de preocupación – Tengan cuidado, Sakura-chan, Shirou-kun -

\- No tiene de que preocuparse, Fujimura-sensei – la jovencita mostraba seguridad – Siempre reviso dos veces la llave del gas -

Shirou miro divertido la respuesta que dio su kouhai mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo, aquello casi lo hace atragantarse debido a que a momentos Sakura no era muy consciente de su bien desarrollada figura y que su querido sempai era un chico en plena lucha hormonal. Claro también ella estaba segura de que la miraba más como su hermanita menor que en un potencial interés amoroso.

Iban de camino a la escuela, platicando de cosas sin sentido para aquellos fuera de su círculo exclusivo de amistad, sobre combinaciones de ingredientes o estilos de preparación; casi todas sus pláticas iban orientadas a la cocina. Como si de chef profesionales se tratasen, sin darse cuenta se encontraron frente a la entrada principal del Instituto Homurahara.

\- Sempai, ¿está seguro que no quiere darse una vuelta en el club? – Sakura hablaba en un tono de súplica – Mitsuzuri-taichou estaría feliz de verlo -

\- Realmente no sé… sabes cómo se pone Shinji – la respuesta del pelirrojo fue decepcionante – Y no quiero problemas con él -

\- Puede hacerlo cuando Nii-san no esté – la pelimorada rápidamente intento convencer al su sempai – Me asegurare de que no se entere -

\- No quiero que tengas problemas con tu hermano- respondió suspirando Shirou – Lo pensaré… ¿De acuerdo? -

Sakura estuvo unos momentos cabizbaja por la rotunda negativa de su sempai a su petición, pero recuperó un poco su buen humor al notar que todavía había disposición de parte del pelirrojo en darse un vuelta, se despidió cortésmente y se dispuso a ir a las actividades de su club. El joven Emiya miro nostálgico como la figura de su kouhai se perdía en los pasillos, desde hace unos meses había empezado con la idea de que regresará al club de arquería debido a que de todos los que allí estuvieron, él era el mejor. Para Shirou no había nada que le motivase para continuar practicando diligentemente el arte del Kyuudou, ya que lo que necesitaba de él había sido aprendido.

Había un secreto que no revelaba a nadie, el era un mago. Todavía recordaba el día en que su padre adoptivo apareció, con aspecto desaliñado y un rostro de no haber dormido en días, vistiendo un traje de ejecutivo un tanto arrugado bajo una sucia gabardina. El doctor que estuvo atendiéndole en su convalecencia fue muy claro, aquel hombre deseaba adoptarlo como su hijo, pero tenía la opción de negarse y vivir en un orfanato para esperar a una mejor familia.

La respuesta fue clara, ¿Cómo negarse a ser familiar de la persona que le salvó la vida?

Eso nuevamente trajo felicidad a aquel hombre, quien rápidamente preparó sus cosas y marcharse a su nuevo hogar.

\- _Hay una cosa que debo decirte_ – su futuro padre habló con tranquilidad - _Soy un mago… -_

Por un instante creyó que era ilusionista y trabajaba en algún espectáculo; pero la realidad fue otra, la magia existía, pero no de la manera que creía. Si no que desafiaba todo lo que en la escuela se esmeraron en enseñarle como reglas absolutas, con el tiempo acepto que su padre Emiya Kiritsugu era un mago para después que le enseñara lo que sabía. El tren de sus recuerdos termino justo cuando estaba frente a las puertas del consejo estudiantil, dentro le esperaba uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que como todos los días le ayudaría con los problemas de mantenimiento de la escuela.

No por nada le apodaban "El falso conserje", puesto que varias cosas en las que metía la mano mantenían en funcionamiento a aquel instituto. Tocó varias veces hasta que un discreto "pase" le indicó que podía acceder a la sala. Dentro esta Ryuudou Issei actual presidente del consejo estudiantil, revisando papeles con ojo analítico, levantó su mirada para ver quién era la persona que estaba entrando.

\- Eres tú Emiya – el pelinegro hablaba con cortesía – Tan temprano como siempre, no perdamos tiempo y hay un par de cosas que necesito que revises -

\- Muy buenos días para ti también Issei – Shirou saludo con un poco de pena – Esta bien dime que es lo pendiente del día de hoy. -

\- Perdona mi torpeza – el joven presidente del consejo se disculpó por su error - Ando muy atareado con el problema del presupuesto de este mes y la verdad con tu ayuda saldremos bien librados -

\- Me alegra escucharlo – con una sonrisa el "falso conserje" se puso manos a la obra- Bueno empecemos -

* * *

Suspiró al ver aquel viejo calentador, Issei le había pedido si era capaz de revivir aquel trasto que ya había visto épocas mejores; pensaba que era mejor comprar uno nuevo que continuar reparándolo, pidió de favor que le dejará solo con el paciente que se debatía entre el basurero o continuar un poco más brindando sus servicios, posó una de sus manos sobre el material para hacer lo mejor que sabía.

Magia o al menos eso le dijo Kiritsugu cuando le enseñó a regañadientes, ya que el hombre no estaba muy seguro de meterlo en un camino auto destructivo.

 **"Ser un mago es caminar junto a la muerte"**

Probablemente no quería eso para él, pero al final de tanta insistencia de su hijo, termino por aceptar. Solamente aprendió de Kiritsugu la magia de Refuerzo y a través de algunas notas dejadas por su difunto padre, proyección y análisis estructural. Gracias a eso no podía llamarse propiamente un mago, al menos un simple "conjurador de hechizos", pero a pesar de sus muy pocos logros estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Recito con seriedad aquella palabra que servía para una auto sugestión, activando sus circuitos mágicos para empezar a con su trabajo.

\- "Trace On" – el joven pelirrojo respiro profundamente para empezar a imbuir de prana al viejo calentador.

Pronto en su mente apareció los planos de diseño de aquel objeto, información necesaria para realizar la reparación. Estaba tan concentrado en que ni siquiera escuchó la discusión que se llevaba a cabo. Terminó y revisó la calidad de su trabajo, sonrió con un poco de orgullo al saber que aquel viejo trasto todavía soportaría varios inviernos más antes de caer como buen guerrero agotado ante las batallas libradas, se levantó para avisarle al presidente del consejo estudiantil que ya podrían seguir con el siguiente paciente.

" **Vaya… presidente del consejo, si que es muy madrugador"**

" **Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Tohsaka"**

\- " _¿Tohsaka?"-_ Aquello llamo la atención de Shirou, con algo de cuidado salió por la puerta - ¡Issei ya terminé con esto! -

\- ¡Ara! Emiya-kun no sabía que estabas ayudando al presidente – las palabras de la jovencita tenían cierto tinte de broma.

Los ojos ambarinos del Shirou se encontraron por unos instantes con los azul-verdoso de la persona que estaba frente a él, un hermoso cabello negro bastante lustroso por el cuidado que le ponía su dueño, con un par de coletas atadas con finos moños. Una figura muy estilizada que resaltaba aun con el uniforme del instituto Homurahara, para remarcar su individualidad traía sobre sus ropas un abrigo rojo brillante resaltando su belleza. Ella era Rin Tohsaka, la ídolo de la escuela.

\- Buenos días, Tohsaka – Shirou saludo con cortesía - Veo que te has levantado muy temprano -

\- Tuve un problema con el reloj despertador – sonrío Rin con algo más que amabilidad - ¿Tal vez de lo lleve para que lo revises? -

\- No soy un experto en esas cosas – el joven negó levemente con la cabeza – Mejor sería que lo llevaras con un relojero -

\- Seguiré tu consejo, Emiya-kun – con paso elegante la pelinegra se retiró dejándolo atrás - Que tengas un buen día -

Una escueta sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la ídolo de la escuela, mientras que el "falso conserje" le miraba con atención, Issei gruño molesto pero recupero la calma con rapidez para llamar al pelirrojo.

\- Continuemos – habló el presidente del consejo estudiantil – Solo tenemos media hora antes de que empiecen las clases. -

Con un discreto asentimiento Shirou siguió de cerca a su amigo, ignorando la discreta mirada de que Rin le había dedicado. Solamente escuchaba como se alejaba de ellos con tranquilidad. Las clases empezaron tranquilamente, el joven estaba en su lugar asignado tomando nota de forma diligente, fue en uno de los descansos entre clase y clase que alguien llamó su atención.

\- ¡Oye! Emiya… ¿Sigues jugando al perro faldero del consejo estudiantil? – una voz cargada de arrogancia hizo que el chico volcara su atención

Mirándolo con arrogancia y una sonrisa con el mismo tinte se encontraba Shinji Matou, hermano mayor de la amable Sakura, por eso compartían rasgos similares en su apariencia dado que el color de su pelo era azul al igual que sus ojos, el corte de cabello y la forma del mismo le recordaba a las algas marinas; pero nunca lo externaría sin hacer enfadar al orgulloso muchacho.

\- Bueno, no soy su perro – Shirou contestó de manera honesta – y tampoco estoy jugando, cuando alguien me pide ayuda se la brindo con gusto -

\- Nunca cambias… ¿Verdad? – los ojos de Shinji miraron desafiante al pelirrojo – Solamente mantente alejado del Club de Kyuudou y que no necesitamos a traidores. -

La mayoría de los alumnos miraron de mala gana al joven peliazul, dado que muchos de ellos tenían en alta estima al "falso conserje" por sus acciones dentro de la escuela, lo único que recibió de parte del propio ofendido fue un suspiro, para nuevamente centrarse en lo brillante y azul que era el cielo.

¿Cómo era que él y su hermana fuesen tan distintos?

Esa era la misma pregunta que se hacían todos los alumnos que conocían a los hermanos Matou, tras eso las clases continuaron sin mucho cambio, el cielo estaba oscuro cuando Shirou emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa, nada y nadie estaba por las calles de la zona residencial de Fuyuki a esas horas. Se había quedado de nuevo ayudando que sin darse cuenta ya era muy tarde. El frío invernal todavía era soportable en el mes de febrero, pero aun de noche, la respiración del joven aspirante a héroe de la justicia soltaba pequeñas nubes de vapor de su propio aliento. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien le miraba con interés, tuvo que hablarle directamente para que diera con su presencia.

"… **Si no lo invocas pronto, morirás… Onii-chan…"**

Fue una risilla melodiosa como el canto de un ruiseñor, a eso le parecía al chico al ver como una pequeña niña estaba caminando en esa calle vacía, Shirou no se imaginaba como alguien como ella estaba allí tranquilamente lo más destacable era su largo y bello cabello plateado, acompañado de sus intensos ojos rojos. Debidamente abrigada y sus rasgos eran distintivos de un extranjero. ¿Tal vez era europea? Se preguntó el pelirrojo al admirar la pequeña niña mientras le pasaba de largo. Nuevamente volvió a escuchar su voz.

"… **Apresúrate, ya que quiero jugar contigo…"**

Aquel críptico mensaje era un tanto extraño, el joven Emiya se limitó a ver como aquella pequeña niña desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la noche; pero lo que más le preocupó fue el extraño sentimiento de temor que le envolvió en presencia de ella. Uno que le resguardaba celosamente como evitando que cualquier cosa le hiciera daño.

Esa sensación y esa imagen permanecieron en su mente un rato hasta que estuvo frente a la entrada a su propio hogar, se adentro en el mismo para encontrarse con la jovial sonrisa de su tutora y la amable de su kohai, la cena fue tan amena como siempre, ayudando a que lo extraño de su encuentro quedase en el pasado. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, sus visitantes habían partido a sus respectivas casas dejándolo solo en la enorme residencia, Shirou caminó con tranquilidad caminaba en la soledad de su casa, salió al patio para llegar al viejo almacén.

Aquel lugar no sólo era donde trabajaba reparando cosas, también era su taller mágico, lugar donde todo mago realizaba sus investigaciones de toda una vida para alcanzar el máximo anhelo de todo miembro de ese estilo de vida. La raíz del conocimiento, la espiral del origen o comúnmente llamado Akasha. Shirou no se consideraba un mago puesto que no tenía ninguna investigación que se pudiera considerar como tal, pero eso no evitaba que considerara ese almacén en el patio de su casa como su taller mágico.

Entró con mucha calma, vio que todo continuaba como en la mañana, herramientas tiradas por doquier, trastos y aparatos domésticos apilados esperando ser reparados. Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en un viejo tubo, se sentó frente a él para empezar su entrenamiento como mago.

" **Trace On"**

Susurró suavemente mientras se concentraba en el objeto, en su mente imaginó un circuito que iba desde su cuerpo hasta al tubo; pudo sentir un poco de dolor; indicando que alguno de sus nervios se estaba siendo utilizado de manera poco natural, tenía que hacerlo de así, porque la triste realidad de que, a pesar de ser un mago, poseía talento nulo para la magia. Tal vez por eso Kiritsugu le enseño solo lo básico, nunca lo sabría, pero continuaría intentando las pocas lecciones hasta que lograra un significativo progreso.

Refuerzo, una magia que mejoraba las propiedades de cualquier objeto a un grado considerable, incluso algo tan frágil como el papel podría ganar una dureza similar al acero, siempre y cuando fuese bien aplicado. De lo contrario los defectos del mismo terminarían destruyendo con el simple hecho de tocarlo.

Sentía como su prana inundaba el material de aquel tubo, llenando los huecos que representaban las imperfecciones que poseía en su manufactura; pero algo salió mal, una fluctuación de su poder mágico hizo que el tubo repentinamente se rompiera fácilmente. Con una respiración agitada admiro el estado final de su experimento.

\- Otro fracaso… - susurró un poco decepcionado mientras se dejaba recostaba en el piso - ¿Realmente no tengo talento? -

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza cerró sus ojos, sin darse cuenta termino por quedarse dormido dentro del almacén que también servía como su taller personal.

Un escenario que nunca antes había visto en su vida, un enorme salón donde lo más destacable era la mesa redonda en su centro; pudo ver que dos personas discutían algo cerca de la salida del mismo, no podía distinguir sus rostros, la luz del sol que se colaba dentro del lugar y las sombras ocultaban por completo su identidad.

¿Qué era tan importante para que esas dos personas estuvieran allí?

El sonido se escuchaba como una grabación muy vieja, a sus oídos llegaba solo estática impidiendo incluso que distinguiera las voces de las dos personas que estaba muy cerca de él.

 _ **"Sólo… porque… de… mujer… reconoces… hijo..."**_

Claramente era un reclamo, puesto que la persona que pronuncio aquel críptico mensaje no se mostró feliz por la respuesta que recibió, el joven aspirante a héroe lo supo al momento en que vio como se quedaba solo frente a la persona quien parecía molesta. La otra se había marchado sin siquiera mirar las reacciones que habían provocado sus palabras, un sonido a un cristal rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta para ver de donde provino, no tuvo que buscar mucho, su acompañante era el causante de aquel fenómeno. Sintió un punzada en el corazón, las lágrimas fluían a través de la mejilla de la persona frente a Shirou, cargadas de soledad y tristeza; pero también de decepción absoluta. Era ver a alguien perdido que necesitaba consuelo y ayuda; su instinto torcido de querer ayudar a todos le hizo actuar. Tan solo al dar el primer paso un vendaval le hizo retroceder evitando que cumpliera con su capricho.

Justo en ese momento despertó abruptamente para notar que ya estaba por amanecer en el horizonte, se incorporó en el suelo del almacén, no podía recordar muy bien aquel sueño, tan solo quedaba el fantasma de la tristeza que percibió del mismo, pudo sentir algo cálido sobre su propio rostro.

Eran sus propias lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, la sensación de querer salvar a esa persona aún estaba presente; pero al ser solo un sueño no había mucho por hacer. Decidió que a pesar del malestar que sentía, debía comenzar su día lo más normal que pudiera, así que se apresuró con su rutina y hacer un almuerzo deslumbrante para terminar con aquel empate en el que quedó con Sakura.

* * *

Un incidente preocupó por completo al joven pelirrojo, primero el ánimo habitual de su kouhai fue menor que anteriores días, ya que de tanto en tanto se mostraba cabizbaja y suspirando. Como buen amigo se acercó para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría, pero la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba.

" **No te preocupes sempai, no me pasa nada…"**

No era alguien que se considerara distraído en cuestiones de las emociones de las demás personas, era por eso que quizo indagar en los problemas de Sakura, pero la pelimorada evitaba por completo el tema, Taiga no se apareció esa mañana para recibir su habitual ofrenda en forma de un desayuno; avisando que tenía que revisar los exámenes del día anterior en la escuela, por eso terminaron ellos dos desayunando solos. Una vez que terminaron y se prepararon para salir a la escuela, la jovencita se alarmó al notar un extraño moretón en la mano izquierda de Shirou.

" **¡Sempai! Tu mano… ¿No te duele?"**

Levantó su mano para admirar mejor lo que asusto a Sakura, a pesar de la coloración que estaba adquiriendo la piel esta no mostraba dolor. Vio fijamente a los ojos de la jovencita para sonreír con tranquilidad.

" **No te preocupes, me encuentro bien"**

Aquello parecía una ironía, pero Sakura dejo de insistir en cuanto al asunto del moretón, ahora se encontraba sentado en su salón mirando la piel del dorso de su mano, tocó varias veces con la yema de sus dedos verificando que no le causaba molestia. Repentinamente una mano golpeo su pupitre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hey, Emiya! – el mencionado alzó su mirada a la persona que le habló- ¿Estas ocupado después de clases? -

Los ojos ambarinos del aspirante a héroe miraron los arrogantes azules del hermano mayor de Sakura, detrás de él estaban dos jovencitas del mismo curso que su kouhai, les miró discretamente para notar el nerviosismo que tenían por la forma de actuar de su "amigo".

\- No – respondió con honestidad - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Necesito un favor… como no te niegas a nada – Shinji sonrió de manera altanera - ¿Podrías limpiar el dojo del club por mí y mis amigas? -

Shirou miro nuevamente al par de jovencitas mientras sopesó la petición del arrogante chico. Era una regla dentro de la mayoría de los clubs deportivos de la escuela, que los alumnos de primero debían limpiar los equipos y el dojo después de los entrenamientos, al ver como las chicas se mostraron apenadas, suspiró fuertemente para responder.

\- No hay problema – el "falso conserje" sonrió amablemente – Puedes contar con mi ayuda. -

Las dos jovencitas sonrieron aliviadas y una de ellas mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que Shinji ignoró por completo, río un poco para darse la vuelta e irse con el par de acompañantes mientras estas se inclinaron agradeciendo el favor que les haría Shirou. Detrás de el estaba Issei quien resopló molesto.

\- No entiendo como accediste a hacer su trabajo – el presidente del consejo se acomodó sus anteojos – Si Shinji fue quien te expulsó del club -

\- No lo hice por él en realidad - el joven mago repuso con calma – Recuerdo lo pesado que era limpiar el dojo después de clases, ayudar a esas kouhai es bueno… y me sirve un poco de ejercicio extra -

\- Esa amabilidad tuya te va a causar problemas en el futuro - Issei negó con la cabeza – Pero es parte de tu personalidad. -

Con una suave risa por parte del Ryuudou Issei, se retiró a su asiento y continuar con lo que hacía antes de ir a conversar con su amigo. Las clases continuaron hasta el término del día, recordando la promesa que había hecho se dirigió hasta el dojo del club de Kyuudo. Justo a la entrada estaba una de las acompañantes de Shinji, la misma que se sonrojo un poco en presencia de Shirou.

\- Muchas gracias por el favor – la chica rápidamente se acercó al pelirrojo para entregarle una pequeña bolsa de tela – No sé si será suficiente, pero espero que le gusten -

El joven tomó la bolsa con cuidado, solamente para ver como la chica se iba de aquel lugar, abrio el paquete para ver contenido del mismo, eran galletas hechas a mano. Tal vez tuvieron clase de cocina y quizo regalárselas a modo de agradecimiento. Una vez que se quedó solo miro al edificio, no pudo sentir algo de nostalgia con el inmueble; pero decidió dejarlo atrás e ir a su interior para terminar con lo que tenía que hacer.

Shirou iba de un lado a otro sosteniendo un trapo húmedo contra el piso de madera del dojo de Kyuudou, sus pasos resonaban fuertemente mientras continuaba con su labor. Podría ser algo agotador aquella tarea, pero una vez que pone su mente y voluntad por hacer algo de bien; terminaría sin importar el tiempo que le tomase hacerlo. Vio como la noche había caído una vez que terminó de limpiar el inmenso lugar, se preparó para irse a su casa, era muy probable que recibiera un regaño de parte de su tutora por haber aceptado hacer un favor y por culpa de ello llegará tan tarde; un pequeño precio por una buena obra. Tomo sus cosas, entre ellas la pequeña bolsa de tela, saco una de las galletas y le dio un mordisco.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, realmente era deliciosa aquella golosina casera; con ese esmero que usaron en prepararla hizo que el trabajo que realizó tuviera una buena recompensa.

Tan sólo dio un paso hacia afuera que un sonido particular, llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no sólo eso llamó su atención; el aire del ambiente había cambiado por completo, volviéndose más pesado, pero también más opresivo; su instinto gritaba que se fuera de allí, pero otra parte de su mente le decía que investigará que era lo que pasaba en aquel lugar. Sus pasos fueron un tanto vacilantes por la expectativa de que era lo que se encontraría al acercarse al origen de aquellos extraños sonidos, entre más se acercaba más fácilmente podía reconocerlos.

" **Eran metales chocando entre sí"**

Tragó saliva, sentía que su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creería que se detendría por el sobre esfuerzo. Fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con algo que no estaba preparado para presenciar.

Dos contendientes luchando entre sí, rápidamente podía decir que no eran humanos, aunque su apariencia indicará lo contrario. Sus armas chocaban con fuerza brutal, con la firme intención de lastimarse mutuamente, uno vestía de azul moviendo con una maestría una lanza tan roja como la sangre misma, el otro vestía de rojo, en sus manos estaban dos espadas cortas, una blanca y otra negra. Dos opuestos como el día y la noche. Cada que se movían era difícil seguirles con la vista, solamente pudo darse cuenta de su ubicación por el sonido de sus armas chocando, comenzó a sentir malestar en su estómago. Dio un paso hacia atrás con la firme intención de alejarse lo más rápido que sus piernas dieran.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado, una simple rama sería la causante de una terrible desgracia, fue cuando el par se detuvo en sus embates, miraron para todos lados y desaparecieron de la vista de Shirou. Con eso supo que debía de huir a toda velocidad, corriendo entre los pasillos que por primera vez le resultaron eternos a pesar de transitar por ellos todos los días; fue cuando doblando una esquina se encontró con él.

Un traje entallado azul con partes de metal a forma de armadura, una sonrisa desenfadada y unos ojos rojos que parecían más de un animal salvaje. Extrañamente aquel hombre le saludo como si fuesen buenos amigos.

\- ¡Hola! – alzó una de sus manos en señal de saludo - ¡Debo de felicitarte por ser tan rápido! Me tomó algo de tiempo alcanzarte – a pesar del tono irónico de las palabras de la aquella persona, no se sentía como un insulto – Es una lástima que presenciaras esto… por favor no me odies por lo que voy a hacer. -

¿Una disculpa? Esa pregunta llegó a la mente del joven aspirante a héroe, solo que no pudo concretar una respuesta acorde, pues un dolor le hizo olvidarse de ello. Sus piernas flaquearon, de alguna forma sus fuerzas dejaron su cuerpo de manera instantánea. Llevó sus manos donde sentía el escozor en su pecho, lo palpó con la yema de sus dedos para notar que estos estaban rojos y húmedos. Era sangre, aquella que escapaba de la herida sobre su corazón, con esa última visión se vio envuelto en oscuridad.

"… **Esto es mi culpa, fui descuidada"**

Una voz se escuchaba en la profundidad de la oscuridad en la que Shirou se sumergía lentamente, intentó responder, pero su voz no salía de su garganta.

" **Lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarte en tus últimos momentos…"**

Podía percibir el pesar en sus palabras, eso molestaba más que el dolor que sentía; ese tipo de sentimiento eran los que más detestaba, por eso deseaba férreamente ayudar a las demás personas que estaban a su alcance.

" **¡¿Por qué de todas las personas tenías que ser tú?!... ¿Qué le diré a ella mañana cuando que la vea? ..."**

Aquel pesar se volvió desesperación, Shirou no podía hacer nada por apaciguar a la persona que estaba a su lado, lentamente era engullido por la sensación de muerte que se apoderaba de su ser, cerró sus ojos para aceptar aquel destino que le esperaba pacientemente.

 **"He hecho lo mejor que pude… ahora todo dependerá de ti"**

Despertó abruptamente, su mente estaba hecha un caos completo, incapaz de poder recordar que estuvo haciendo; lo único que pudo coordinar fue el deseo de regresar a su casa. El camino fue una verdadera odisea, ya que por momentos su corazón dolía con el simple hecho de caminar, varias veces se tuvo que detener para recuperar su aliento y otra tantas porque se tropezaba con sus propios pies, vio por fin que estaba en su hogar, entró como pudo encontrándose que estaba vacía. Era lógico, ya era muy entrada la noche, tanto su tutora como su querida kouhai, ya estaban en sus respectivos hogares.

Vio un discreto plato en la mesa, pudo percibir el esmero que Sakura hizo en prepararlo, se sentó en el suelo para calmarse un poco.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Shirou comentó en voz baja – No recuerdo … pero mi pecho… -

Bajó la vista para notar como su playera estaba manchada con sangre, fue cuando por fin sus recuerdos golpearon fuertemente, tanto que sentía que su cabeza estallaría en pedazos, con rapidez se levantó buscando algo que pudiera servir como arma, fue cuando lo vio enrollado en una de las esquinas del comedor. Era uno de los posters promocionales que le dieron a Taiga el día anterior, ella muy orgullosa se los regaló pensando que serían un buen adorno para el insípido cuarto que Shirou usaba como su dormitorio, el propio pelirrojo se negó rotundamente porque sabía que ella no los quería.

\- Aunque sigo pensando que son basura – el joven mago suspiro derrotado – Bueno, peor es nada… **Trace On. -**

Activó su circuito mágico, imbuyendo de prana aquel poster que tenía sostenido como una improvisada espada, pronto el material del que estaba hecho cambio por completo, lo notó casi enseguida. A simple vista podía notarse que ya no era papel sino algo más resistente. Sonrió complacido al saber que por fin había logrado un progreso notable, el único problema era que lo hizo bajo las peores condiciones

\- ¿Así que eras un mago? – una voz jovial se escuchó a espaldas del pelirrojo – Eso explica como sigues con vida -

Estaba parado casualmente mientras degustaba un poco de la cena que Sakura le preparó solamente a él, pudo notar lo complacido que estaba mientras tragaba el bocado que tomó sin permiso, sonrió de manera amenazadora.

\- Bueno muchacho, es la primera vez que tengo que matar a la misma persona en un día – el hombre comentó de manera desganada – Debes de estar orgulloso. -

El hombre movió su lanza con la maestría que le caracterizaba, Shirou por su parte usó el póster para detener el golpe, un fuerte choque se dio entre los dos objetos, leves chispas iluminaron la oscuridad de comedor, el hombre con la lanza le miro levemente sorprendido acrecentando su sonrisa depredadora.

\- ¡Muy bien! – exclamo el atacante de Shirou - ¡Defiéndete! ¡No hagas esto muy aburrido!

Volvió a agitar su lanza, haciéndola chocar nuevamente con la improvisada espada del pelirrojo, un segundo golpe fue detenido pero la fuerza de movimiento hizo que el chico trastabillara perdiendo el equilibrio, caer de bruces no estaba parte del plan, eso lo dejaba en gran desventaja contra la persona que deseaba nuevamente asesinarlo. Reunió fuerzas para levantarse y continuar defendiéndose, los ojos carmesí del asesino le miraron fijamente brillando tenuemente dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación, la lanza se movió gracilmente, Shirou intento contrarrestar el golpe pero su arma cedió ahora sí por la fuerza del mismo.

Sin darse tiempo aquel hombre pateó con fuerza al joven aspirante a héroe, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y mandándolo a volar al patio, el vuelo fue aparatoso así como su caída, por suerte la distancia fue la necesaria como para estar a unos pasos del almacén, los ojos ambarinos de Shirou miraron esperanzados aquel lugar, dentro habría suficientes materiales que servirían mejor como arma. Como pudo e ignorando el dolor del anterior golpe, corrió en dirección a las puertas del edificio, justo cuando creyó haber alcanzado aquel lugar que representaba una esperanza, recibió un fuerte golpe que terminó por lanzarlo dentro del almacén.

\- Fue muy valiente de tu parte – la voz del asesino se escuchó a la entrada al almacén- Eres muy diferente a la mayoría de los magos, incluido mi master – sus ojos estaban clavados en Shirou – Esperaba con ansias que fueses el séptimo. -

Dio un pasó mientras su expresión se tornaba seria, abandonando la la diversión que le causó enfrentar a aquel joven pelirrojo. Preparó su lanza tomándola con ambas manos, la temperatura descendió drásticamente, el instinto asesino inundaba al ambiente. Shirou intentó encarar a su atacante a pesar de lo maltratado de su cuerpo, sus ojos no mostraban que estuviera derrotado. Ambos ignoraron que algo dentro del lugar se activaba algo muy antiguo, una magia que el propio dueño del lugar desconocía de su existencia, necesario para la supervivencia de Shirou.

\- Y-Yo t-todavía puedo luchar – el joven se tomaba el abdomen tratando de mitigar un poco el dolo - ¡NO PUEDO MORIR AÚN! -

Dentro de su cuerpo, una reliquia del pasado se activaba respondiendo al deseo de vivir del joven. Buscando la conexión con su dueño, como debía ser en todas las ocasiones en que ocurría aquel fenómeno donde el aspirante a héroe se encontraba con el rey de los caballeros.

Pero esta vez sería diferente, una luz iluminó por completo al almacén; ambos ocupantes protegieron su vista ante aquel espectáculo, en medio de un brillante círculo emergió una figura humanoide, vistiendo una armadura metálica que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, de color plateado con rojo. Sobre su cabeza estaba un yelmo bastante elaborado, ocultando perfectamente el rostro de su dueño y dándole un aire de agresividad por los cuernos que adornaban la parte superior del mismo. Aquel fenómeno terminó abruptamente, el hombre de la lanza titubeo un poco, la indecisión en sus movimientos fue aprovechados por el nuevo participante en esos eventos.

Con un rápido movimiento acorto la distancia que le separaba de los dos que estaban al frente suyo, en sus manos apareció una espada plateada, adornada con rojo en su guarda y empuñadura, hizo un corte hacia el atacante de Shirou. La brutalidad con la que lo atacó fue suficiente para que aquel hombre de azul tuviera que protegerse con su lanza, pero no esperó que logrará lanzarlo hacia afuera, haciendo que cayera al suelo de manera aparatosa.

Todo eso pasaba frente a un perturbado pelirrojo quien de pronto estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando la figura de su salvador, la persona en armadura le miro unos instantes, mientras que el joven mago lo hizo también, una pequeña punzada en su mano izquierda le hizo reaccionar cuando notó que una extraña marca apareció en ella, parecía ser una especie de espada con dos cuernos a cada lado. El ruido del metal moviéndose hizo que volviera a prestar atención a su salvador.

Un leve asentimiento, fue todo lo que obtuvo de él más bien era lo único necesario que necesitaba saber, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda abandonando el almacén.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – comentó en voz baja el aspirante a heróe

Pronto estruendos viniendo del exterior le alertaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con algo de dificultad se levantó en su propio pie, los estruendos continuaban incesantemente, saliendo del edificio volvió a mirar la misma escena con la que se encontró en la escuela, ambos contendientes se movían de una manera sobrehumana, la velocidad con la que blandían sus armas, los estruendos que hacían cuando estas chocaban. Pero lo más intrigante eran las palabras que saldrían de la boca del hombre que estuvo a punto de matarlo por segunda vez.

\- ¿Dime quien eres? – el hombre de la lanza hablaba mientras se defendía con su arma – ¿Serás Saber o Berserker? -

El caballero en armadura no respondía, solo se limitaba a atacar a su oponente, mientras que el hombre se defendía muy bien a pesar de la enorme fuerza de su enemigo.

\- Supongo que vamos por la clase del guerrero loco – comentó con cierto pesimismo – Bueno, Servant Lancer , uno de las tres clases de la caballería, será quien tome tu cabeza, Berserker -

La lanza se movía dejando solo una estela roja por donde pasaba, mientras que la espada de "Berserker" detenía cada uno de sus golpes con la misma fiereza con la que lo atacaba, Lancer estaba molestándose porque alguien que debería estar limitado a ser una simple bestia sedienta de sangre reaccionaba perfectamente bien a sus ataques, dio un salto para ganar terreno, alejándose una distancia en la que no entrarían en el rango de alcance de la espada del caballero en armadura. Los ojos carmesís del caballero en azul, estaban fijos en su presa, quien se detuvo esperando el siguiente movimiento. Bajo un poco su cuerpo y se lanzó con fuerza; colocó su lanza en una posición buscando clavarla en alguna de las piernas del servant enemigo.

Por su parte "Berserker", alzó su espada para que esta golpease el suelo, levantando una cantidad considerable de tierra, entorpeciendo la estocada que preparaba Lancer. Aquello molestó bastante al caballero, cambiando la dirección de su carrera y saltar tan alto que casi parecía que volaba, tomo su lanza con ambas manos e intento clavarla en el yelmo del caballero "enloquecido".

La mortal punta afilada se acercó a una velocidad demencial, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, el caballero en armadura simplemente ladeo su cabeza de manera casual. Apretó el agarre de su espada e intento cortar el cuerpo de Lancer quien ya estaba muy cerca de él. Pudo haber obtenido éxito si este no pateaba la hoja del arma de "Berserker" para separarse de él.

\- ¡VAYA! – Lancer silbó aliviado - ¡ESO ESTUVO CERCA! – los ojos rojos del lancero miraron con intensidad a su enemigo - ¡NO SE QUE CLASE DE HÉROE SEAS! ¡PERO UNA VEZ QUE MI LANZA TE ALCANCE SE ACABO TU TIEMPO EN ESTE MUNDO! -

Shirou vio como Lancer cambiaba de posición, preparando su lanza para atacar nuevamente a "Berseker", el aire se enrareció en el patio, la lanza empezaba a brillar de manera extraña e instintivamente el lancero se tornaba demasiado amenazante.

\- Es una lástima que cuando libere mi noble phantasm, todo mundo sabrá quién soy – comentó decepcionado el Servant enemigo – Al menos tu cabeza será buen premio

La sonrisa de victoria estaba formándose en el enemigo de "Berserker", tensó todos sus músculos para cumplir aquella ominosa declaración al pie de la letra, se preparó para terminar aquel combate.

 **¡GAE….**

Fue en ese momento que la espada de su enemigo se acercaba tan rápido que el propio Lancer tuvo que cancelar su ataque y desviar aquel imposible proyectil que amenazaba con decapitarle, pero eso no era lo único inesperado que hizo su oponente, este se abalanzo a una velocidad pasmosa y propino un fuerte golpe al rostro del lancero, trastabilló unos pasos para sentir como su cabeza era tomada con las manos enguantadas de "Berserker" para recibir un cabezazo del mismo. Esto lo desorientó por completo, su nariz sangraba bastante, así como las comisuras de su boca.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás completamente confundido por los dos golpes, agitó su cabeza bruscamente con la esperanza de volver a coordinar bien sus movimientos.

\- No c-cabe duda que eres el Servant Berserker – exclamó Lancer mas complacido que molesto – Solamente a un loco se le ocurriría lanzar su propia arma – justo con esas palabras recuperó la compostura y sus intenciones asesinas desaparecieron – Bueno, creo que nuestro juego termina por hoy -

Un deje de decepción adornaba el rostro del lancero quien dio un suspiro derrotado, hizo desaparecer su lanza en el aire para dar un brinco al muro más cercano de que servía como barda de la casa de Shirou, se detuvo unos instantes para pronunciar unas últimas palabras.

\- Tu master es alguien mucho más valiente que el mío – comentó Lancer con algo de envidia – Bueno, me retiro "Berserker" … no vengas tras de mí porque esta vez si te asesinaré. -

Dio un gran salto para después desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche, Berserker se quedó quieto un par minutos antes de encaminarse hacia donde termino su espada, esta estaba limpiamente clavada en uno de los muros de la barda, con tranquilidad le tomó de la empuñadura y la sacó de allí, movió su cabeza hasta encontrarse con Shirou quien estaba sin moverse en el mismo lugar de donde observó toda la pelea. Con la espada nuevamente en su poder, aquel caballero se acercó hasta el joven mago, se paró a una distancia donde el pelirrojo podía admirar perfectamente la figura de aquel personaje.

En definitiva era mucho más pequeño que el propio pelirrojo, pero su armadura realmente inspiraba bastante temor al menos a primera vista.

Un extraño sonido provino del yelmo de la armadura, este se separaba en diversas piezas que se unían perfectamente a la armadura de su dueño, como si fuesen partes originales del mismo diseño, los ojos ambarinos se abrieron mostrando la sorpresa al descubrir que era lo que estaba bajo el yelmo. Un bello rostro con facciones delicadas, unos fieros ojos verde esmeralda y un hermoso cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Definitivamente la persona que le salvó de una muerte segura era una mujer, bastante atractiva según el propio pelirrojo.

Shirou no pudo articular una palabra, hasta que la jovencita rompió el silencio al clavar su espada en el suelo.

\- ¡Servant Saber! – declaró aquella que fue identificada primeramente como Berseker - ¡Mi nombre es Mordred! ¡LA UNICA Y OFICIAL SUCESORA DE ARTHUR PENDRAGON! -

Tras esas palabras se atrevió a mirar fijamente a Shirou para sonreír con extrema confianza, el joven se sintió cohibido ante la emoción que destilaba la personalidad de Mordred.

 **"Ahora veamos… Acaso, ¿Tu eres mi maestro?"**

* * *

 **Firma:**

 **La rueda de la fortuna**

" _Nunca des nada por sentado, todo en el mundo es un ciclo que continúa moviéndose y no sabes de qué lado terminaras al final del día"_


	2. Chapter 2

El concepto del tiempo es muy difícil de explicar, incluso las mentes más brillantes de la humanidad no han podido discernir sobre toda la extensión de su naturaleza. Era por eso que seres que estaban en otro plano existencial no entraban bajo las mismas reglas que afectaban a los mortales y el tiempo para ellos simplemente corría de otra manera. Aquel estruendo continuó si perder fuerza, ensordeciendo a cualquiera que fuese capaz de escucharlo a la lejanía. ¿Qué pasaría si su eco llegase a oídos de alguien equivocado? Sería lamentable que eso sucediera, pero así fue, lo que moraba dentro del Gran Grial lo notó, agitándose con furia, tanta que podría destruir todo a su alrededor sin ninguna contemplación.

No era una entidad con una inteligencia limitada, al contrario, estaba totalmente consciente de sí misma; solo que como un recién nacido necesitaba aprender lo suficiente para poder cumplir con su misión principal.

Siendo aquel que trae "Todos los males del mundo" a cuestas, predicar la destrucción y el caos era algo que lo hacía ver maligno.

 **¿Acaso tras la destrucción no viene una reconstrucción?**

Aunque eso no era lo que lo molestaba, sino que una fuerza exterior, alguien que era tan solo un espectador más en su juego personal, se atrevió a transgredir su territorio, fue cuando decidió rebuscar dentro de su contenedor aquello que sirviera como contramedida a la interferencia de "Akasha". Si tanto quería agitar las cosas porque no le preguntó personalmente, escucho con atención aquel eco ensordecedor encontrando la respuesta a su problema, diferentes sonidos entremezclados que le dijeron una sola palabra.

"… **Y…ggda…millenia…"**

Si de momento tuviese una boca para sonreír, lo hubiese hecho con gusto, ahora solo le restaba esperar que su jugada magistral se reflejará en el tablero de juegos. Ese evento ya había ocurrido varios meses antes de la invocación de Saber Mordred, ahora las consecuencias de aquel estruendo empezaron a repercutir en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

* * *

Shirou abría y cerraba la boca como tratando de responder a la pregunta que Mordred le había hecho, la jovencita estaba todavía frente suyo esperando tranquilamente, fue cuando dio un par de pasos para mirar con más detenimiento a su master. Sus ojos verdes estaban curiosos ante el rostro del sorprendido chico. Su sonrisa se acrecentó más para después hablar jovialmente.

\- ¡Tal parece que mi presencia te dejó sin palabras! – Mordred rio un poco para después cruzarse de brazos – Eso es muy bueno y bien Master… ¿cuál es el plan? -

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar al joven mago quien sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, la rubia le miro curiosa al notar la reacción del chico.

\- ¡NO SE QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! – grito el pelirrojo sobresaltando a Mordred - ¡¿TODO HA PASADO MUY RÁPIDO?! -

\- ¡Relájate! – la caballero hizo un ademán para que respirara un poco – No tengo todas las respuestas… pero te puedo decir es que estamos en medio de la guerra por el santo grial -

\- ¿Santo Grial? – Shirou recuperaba la calma - ¿La copa legendaria de Jesucristo? -

\- Aunque el termino es correcto – Mordred se rasco la barbilla pensando en su respuesta – Este grial es muy diferente… puede conceder dese… -

Calló abruptamente para que su casco nuevamente se colocara sobre su cabeza, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su master, Shirou estaba confundido por las acciones de la jovencita.

\- Se acerca otro Servant… Master, no me hables por mi nombre – las palabras que emergieron del casco sonaron levemente distorsionadas – Y refiérete a mí como Berserker. -

Con eso último, se lanzó con velocidad pasmosa para brincar de un solo salto el muro de la barda, todo eso dejó desconcertado al pelirrojo quien se apresuró a salir de su hogar, justo atravesando la puerta principal, vio como la joven enfrentaba al otro hombre que estaba en la escuela, su espada plateada rompía con facilidad una de las de su oponente. Un grito bestial provino de Mordred, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, adentrándose en el espacio personal de su enemigo. Alzó su espada con la intención de dar un corte mortal, pero una nueva voz intervino evitando que se cumpliera ese fatal destino.

\- ¡ARCHER(1)… CONVIERTETE EN ESPÍRITU! - esa orden hizo aquel llamado "Archer" desapareciera justo al momento de que la espada cortaría su cuerpo

Una vez que una de las amenazas ya no estaba presente, la jovencita con armadura prestó atención a la persona que intervino, se movió tan rápido que Shirou fue incapaz de seguirle, pero sabía que si no hacía algo la situación sería irreversible.

"… _ **Refiérete a mí como Berserker(2)"**_

\- ¡Espera… Berserker! – con ese par de palabras fue suficiente para evitar una tragedia

Mordred se detuvo en sus acciones, fue cuando un pequeño grito se escuchó y después algo cayó al suelo; la servant mantuvo silencio mientras apuntó su espada hacia el suelo, fue cuando la luz de la luna empezó a iluminar por completo la calle, los ojos ambarinos de Shirou se abrieron bastante al descubrir la identidad de la nueva persona involucrada en esos inesperados eventos.

Allí estaba ella, con un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas dado a la precaria y humillante situación en la que se encontraba, pero de alguna forma trataba de mantener su orgullo a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Tohsaka? – el pelirrojo exclamó casi en un susurro

\- Buenas noches, Emiya-kun – la joven ídolo de la escuela sonrió de manera encantadora – Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas… si gustas puedo darte las respuestas que necesitas -

Gentilmente Shirou le ofreció una mano a la jovencita para que se levantara del suelo, ayuda que no rechazó porque su orgullo ya estaba más que lastimado, pero lo importante para ella era obtener toda la información posible acerca del servant del "falso conserje". Ya definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con él, por mucho que lo analizara no descubría que clase era.

Un master podía saber la clase con solo una mirada, claro que eso sería considerado como trampa para alguien ajeno a la guerra, pero era una habilidad que todos los master obtenían por default(3). Se limpió el polvo de su uniforme para proceder de a entrar a la casa de Shirou, dio un paso dentro y pudo sentir como su cuerpo era escaneado por completo, sus sentidos rápidamente detectaron una barrera mágica, esperó un poco antes de continuar, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que nada ocurría con ella(5).

\- Es un lugar bastante acogedor – la joven pelinegra exclamó con bastante asombro – ¿Dime estas sólo en casa? -

Esa pregunta hizo que Mordred tensara su cuerpo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Rin quien se mostró un poco nerviosa, Shirou se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes antes de responder honestamente.

\- Sakura y Fuji-nee, se fueron hace rato – el pelirrojo respondió con total naturalidad – Así que no te debe de preocupar por lo que fueras a decirme -

\- Parece que entiendes lo que pasa – Rin se calmó un poco al notar que el servant de su compañero de escuela también lo hacía – Eso facilita un poco las cosas… por cierto ¿tienes un poco de té? -

\- Solamente el tradicional – Shirou se rascó un poco la mejilla – Si esperabas algo más sofisticado no tengo nada de eso -

\- Terriblemente honesto – la joven maga se tapaba su mano con la boca – Eso es bastante encantador – dio un suspiro antes de volver a hablar – Con eso me basta por ahora, prepara un poco por favor y si puedes sirve bocadillos; vamos a tomarnos mucho tiempo. -

Morded se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo, pero muy dentro de ella deseaba decir algo; si quería mantener su identidad como "Berserker" debería continuar en silencio, vio cómo su Master se acercó con una bandeja en las manos, dos tazas humeantes de té y unas galletas de arroz; tuvo que tragar saliva ante lo delicioso que parecía tan simple aperitivo. Rin miraba discretamente el comportamiento del servant quien estaba muy quieto sentado en un rincón del comedor, después centró su atención entonces en el pelirrojo.

\- Emiya-kun, me estaba preguntado – la pelinegra tomó una taza entre sus manos para dar un pequeño sorbo - ¿Por qué no conviertes a Berserker en espíritu? -

Un silencio incomodó rodeo a ambos jóvenes, mientras que el dueño de la casa empezó a sudar de manera copiosa, mientras la ahora maga le miraba de manera sospechosa para después suspirar sonoramente.

\- Me imaginaba algo así – Rin miró con desgana al pelirrojo – No puedes hacerlo, todavía es una sorpresa que convocaras a un Berserker – con suavidad dio un sorbo a su té – Dime… ¿sabes en lo que te has metido? -

\- En la guerra del santo grial – Shirou respondió recordando las palabras de Mordred – Aún hay muchas cosas que no logró entender. -

\- ¿Oh? Veo que todavía hay esperanzas – la maga sonrió de manera burlona – Supongo que te lo dijo tu servant, aunque no se mucho de la clase Berserker, pero creo que se comunican por medio de la mente – Rin depositó la taza en la mesa – Tienes razón Emiya-kun, te has metido en una guerra entre magos, espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias -

Shirou miro fijamente a Rin quien le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, era extraño verla de esa manera mientras recordaba la imagen que tenía sobre ella dentro de la escuela, bajo su mirada para contemplar su taza de té. La cual reflejaba parte de la luz de la habitación de manera tranquila, la pelinegra se mantenía en silencio esperando alguna reacción del su compañero de clases, la "falsa Berserker" continuaba quieta en el lugar donde se puso esperando lo mismo que la joven Tohsaka.

\- Emiya-kun, ven conmigo por favor – la maga de los Tohsaka se levantó de su lugar – Debes de ver al observador de esta guerra, posiblemente él pueda aclarar tus dudas -

Aquello llamó la atención del falso conserje, vio como Rin tomaba las cosas de la mesa y las depositó en el fregadero; de manera súbita dio un pisotón haciendo que tanto el master como servant se sobresaltarán por tan sorpresiva reacción por parte de la pelinegra.

\- ¡REALMENTE NO QUERÍA VER A ESE TIPO! – Rin se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡NO PODRÉ QUITARME SU CARA DE LA MENTE POR UN PAR DE DIAS! -

El pelirrojo tragó un poco de saliva mientras miraba en silencio como la jovencita que admiraba se comportaba nuevamente de una manera distinta a la que usualmente lo hacía en la escuela, poco a poco la imagen e impresión que tenía sobre ella de desmoronaba lentamente, Mordred por su parte alzaba una ceja debajo del yelmo de su armadura, tratando de contener una sonora risa.

Allí estaban el trio conformado por los dos jóvenes y la autonombrada "Berserker"; quien soltaba de vez en cuando un gruñido molesto debido a lo tonto de su apariencia, dado a que ella no podía convertirse en espíritu debido a algún error en su invocación, Shirou no supo cómo evitar que ella llamará la atención debido a su estrafalaria apariencia, una persona con armadura medieval y un casco con cuernos destacaba mucho. Por un instante un impermeable contra la lluvia era una buena opción, pero al ver que los cuernos del casco evitaban que se lo colocara correctamente dificultó muchos las cosas, ahora sobre ella estaba una vieja lona que usaba para cubrir una motocicleta. A la distancia daba la apariencia de tener orejas muy grandes, tanto que la heredera de los Tohsaka bromeaba sobre la apariencia de Mordred.

\- Parece un chihuahua – Rin comentó entre risas – Un chihuahua salvaje que te morderá a la primera oportunidad -

\- Tohsaka, ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Berserker? – Shirou rápidamente intervino escuchando como su servant gruñía molesta – Parece que no le gustan tus bromas -

\- Si se hubiera quitado el casco no tendríamos problemas, Emiya-kun – la pelinegra, suspiro un poco – Eres un mago mediocre… si fuese mi servant, no pasaríamos por este problema -

\- Hablando de eso… ¿Qué ocurrió con el tuyo? – el pelirrojo miro como la jovencita se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Shirou

\- Está bien, por suerte logré salvarle antes de que me eliminaran de la guerra – la joven maga se sonrojó levemente – Por ahora está en forma astral, vigilando los alrededores -

El joven asintió al saber que la situación no había pasado a mayores, un leve gruñido de Mordred le indicó que estaba en desacuerdo con que Archer estuviese en perfectas condiciones, Shirou se rascó su cabeza apenado por la animosidad de la hija del rey de los caballeros. El trayecto hasta el lugar donde tenían que ir fue en extremo silencioso, cosa que molestó levemente a los dos jóvenes y al servant. Fue cuando vieron una edificación alzarse en medio de la oscuridad. Mordred tensó su cuerpo, revelando el des confort que le provocaba tal lugar, los metales de las uniones de su armadura rozaron sonoramente llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

\- Veo que tu Berserker también lo nota – Rin se detuvo justo al frente de un enorme portón – Hemos llegado Emiya-kun -

\- ¿Este lugar es? – el joven mago hablo casi en un susurro – La iglesia de Fuyuki. -

\- Si, aquí reside el mediador de esta guerra – la heredera de los Tohsaka - el Padre Kotomine Kirei -

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que la hija de rey de los caballeros miró como su master y la master de Archer se adentraron en esa iglesia, eso no le preocupaba mucho, salvo los repentinos impulsos de preocupación que le invadían de tanto en tanto. Soltó un suspiro cuando de la nada se materializó el servant de Rin.

\- Veo que tu lazo con tu Master es fuerte – la varonil voz del arquero hizo que Mordred le prestara atención – Puedo notar como te sobresaltas todo el tiempo -

Archer tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras que uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y el otro le miraba de manera analítica; los ojos verdes de la rubia eran imperceptibles debido al yelmo de su armadura y ayudaba mucho la vieja lona que tenía sobre ella para que no se percatara de que lo miraba.

\- Rin, tiene razón… pareces un chihuahua – soltó el hombre con una risa entrecortada

En un parpadeo la falsa Berserker acortó la distancia entre ella y el arquero, su espada se había encontrado con las armas del propio Archer, pronto la burla en el rostro del hombre desapareció para mostrar una mirada sorprendida para luego cambiar a una de cautela.

\- Disculpa si te he ofendido, Berserker – el albino dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás – Solo que estaba muy aburrido y buscaba algo de entretenimiento. -

Recibió un leve gruñido como respuesta de la caballero, las armas de ambos desaparecieron al instante que la puerta que daba a la iglesia se abría de golpe, tanto Archer como Mordred desviaron su atención; si pudieran ver la expresión en el rostro del caballero de la traición notarían la consternación que le daba lo que se desarrollaba a justamente a la entrada de la iglesia. Shirou mostraba un semblante de molestia entro toda su cara, pero más que nada también se percibía el malestar que sentía el joven en todo su cuerpo. En la mente de la hija del rey de los caballeros se formó la siguiente pregunta.

¿Qué había pasado dentro de aquel lugar?

\- ¡Emiya-kun! ¡EMIYA-KUN! – Rin se apresuraba en alcanzar al pelirrojo - ¡Cálmate, por favor!

Cuando la joven maga le dio alcance, logró tomarle el rostro con ambas manos, notando cierta palidez en el rostro del chico, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ambarinos del aspirante a héroe de la justicia.

\- Lo que te dijo ese engañoso padre es cierto (5) – la joven maga continuaba sosteniendo el rostro de Shirou - Pero tomaste una decisión ¿Verdad? -

Shirou tomo las manos de la pelinegra con las suyas apartándolas lentamente de su rostro, debido a la iluminación fuera del recinto no pudo notar como las mejillas de la heredera de los Tohsaka se enrojecían por la acción, dio un sonoro suspiro mientras asintió pausadamente.

\- Tienes razón, Tohsaka – repuso tranquilamente el pelirrojo – No me agradó mucho lo que dijo, pero al menos intentaré evitar que otros salgan lastimados -

Rin continuó mirando fijamente al chico, para sonreír escuetamente y separarse de él; se adelantó un poco para encontrarse con su servant, el cual miraba todo con ojo meticuloso. Mordred por su parte se mantenía en su papel como Berserker, ya después indagaría en la conversación que tuvo con la persona dentro de la iglesia. Archer se convirtió en espíritu, el silencio que rodeo al trio fue un tanto incomodo hasta que Shirou se atrevió a hablar.

\- Muchas gracias, Tohsaka – el joven hizo sobresaltar un poco a la maga – De no ser por ti no sabría mucho sobre esto -

La pelinegra detuvo su andar cuando escuchó las palabras de Shirou, centró su atención en el joven pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos meditando sus palabras, suspiro un poco antes de responderle.

\- No deberías de agradecerme – una ofuscada Rin desviaba un poco la mirada – Esto lo hice más por mí, sería una lástima que te mataran sin saber al menos la razón – la jovencita, rápidamente cambio de semblante – Como mínimo no tendré remordimientos cuando yo lo haga -

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Shirou estaba curioso por las palabras de Rin

\- Recuerda Emiya-kun – la seriedad en la voz de la heredera de los Tohsaka hizo que su acompañante tragara un poco de saliva – Tu y yo seremos enemigos a partir de mañana… si no eres capaz de entenderlo – los ojos azules se tornaron fríos – Yo no te mostrare ninguna clase de piedad -

\- Aun así, he decidido que no luchare contra ti – a pesar de la amenaza, el maestro de Mordred sonrió con amabilidad – Pero tampoco me daré por vencido fácilmente… -

La joven maga parpadeó un par de veces confundida debido al carácter honesto y desenfadado que tenía el aspirante a héroe, estuvo a punto de refutar aquellas palabras cuando el ambiente se enrareció en aquella calle, a pesar de que estaban en los primeros días de febrero, la ciudad de Fuyuki siempre había sido muy fría por las noches, pero en ese preciso momento, era muy diferente.

Mordred rápidamente invocó su espada, para apuntarle en dirección de dónde provenía un terrible sentimiento de amenaza. Emergiendo con una gracia inusual, apareció aquella pequeña hada que Shirou conoció la noche anterior, su inocente sonrisa e inusuales ojos con pupilas carmesí eran el sello distintivo de la niña.

\- Buenas noches – la niña levantó los dobladillos de su falda haciendo una sencilla referencia – Rin… Onii-chan -

Ambos jóvenes se encontraron incapaces de responder a ese saludo, no porque estuvieran agobiados por la extraña aparición de la pequeña niña, sino por lo que acechaba detrás de ella, sabían que tenía forma humana, puesto que a simple vista podían identificar perfectamente eso; el problema era el tamaño descomunal del que gozaba, superando con facilidad los dos metros de altura o tal vez mucho más.

Lo peor de todo era su respiración, sonora y ominosa haciendo que los dos jóvenes se preocuparan enormemente por su propia seguridad; con esto quedaba entendido la tranquilidad con la que la pequeña niña se paseaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Un peligroso guardián estaba detrás de ella, protegiéndola de cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño.

Con suave voz, la pequeña albina se dirigió hacia Rin, manteniendo su sonrisa inicial a pesar de que esta había perdido todo tinte de ternura.

\- Rin, no deberías de desaprovechar la oportunidad de acabar con un rival – la tranquilidad en las palabras de la niña era innatural – Si tu no lo quieres hacer… yo podría aliviarte esa carga -

Aquello descolocó a la heredera de los Tohsaka, en un instante Archer aparecía a su lado, pero la niña junto al gigante se mantenían su lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno

\- ¿No será acaso de que te gusta Oniichan? – comentó con burla la recién llegada haciendo sonrojar a Rin – Puede que a mí también me guste… -

Otro comentario extraño proviniendo de aquel personaje, Rin ignoró por completo la vergüenza de sentir que sus más profundas y privadas emociones se manifestaban debido a los comentarios de la niña frente a ellos, recuperó la compostura decidiendo enfrentar la situación como mejor pudiera.

\- ¡¿QUIEN ERES?! – mostrando un poco de valor, la heredera de los Tohsaka gritó con fuerza

\- Perdona, olvidé la apropiada etiqueta – la albina ocultaba su boca tras su mano – Illyasviel… Illyasviel Von Einszbern -

\- ¿Einszbern? – la joven maga dio un paso hacia atrás severamente sorprendida

\- Ya que me presenté – Illyasviel cerró sus ojos para después abrirlos mirando fijamente a Shirou – Escuché que invocaste a un Berserker… ¿Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será a comparación del mío? – una sonrisa juguetona adornaba el hermoso rostro de la maestra de aquel gigante - ¡VE POR ELLOS…! BERSERKER! -

¡█████! – rugió con fuerza aquel gigante ante la orden de su ama

Aquel grito estremeció por completo a los presentes, incluso Archer y Mordred quienes enfrentaron seres de similares aquello que los amenazaba no pudieron evitar sentirse abrumados por la presencia de Berserker. Bajo el yelmo de la armadura de la hija del Rey de los caballeros apareció una sonrisa; estaba suplantando a un Berserker ¿Por qué no reaccionar como uno? Imitando el grito del verdadero se abalanzó contra de su enemigo, ignorando por completo la diferencia descomunal entre sus alturas, aquel titán saltó acortando la distancia que les separaba, toda la atención estaba sobre él.

Nuevamente un acto que desafiaba la lógica, ver esa enorme masa de músculos saltar a esa altura reafirmaba por completo que lo que encaraban no era humano, pero para Mordred era de poca importancia, hizo lo mismo, saltó al encuentro de su "homologo" para interceptarlo en su vuelo. Su espada se encontró con aquella arma hecha de piedra, no podía discernir que trataba de ser, ¿Un hacha o una masa? Lo único que pudo comprobar era la resistencia del mismo, cuando el metal se encontró con la piedra saltaron chispas de ambos.

La hija del Rey de los Caballeros empleó toda su fuerza, haciendo algo que incluso sorprendió al propio Berserker, logró proyectarlo contra el suelo creando un cráter lo bastante grande para hundir por completo a su oponente.

\- Tal parece que tu Berserker es bueno – Illyasviel comentó en asombro – Aunque me parece extraño… todavía no me creo que sea un "Berserker" -

Shirou no sabía si responder directamente, Mordred le había dicho que no lo hiciera ya que quería mantener aquella mentira tanto como pudiera, pero la situación era muy diferente, Illya miraba con satisfacción aquella pelea entre héroes de diferentes épocas, más sin embargo encontró todo eso gracioso; su sonrisa adquirió un tono siniestro para arrojar con sus palabras algo que nadie se esperaría.

\- No sé qué espíritu heroico sea tu "Berserker" – exclamó la niña con tranquilidad – Pero ninguno puede superar a mi poderos Heracles -

Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de Illyasviel, apretó sus dientes evidenciando la severa frustración que sentía florecer dentro de ella, de todos los posibles espíritus heroicos compatibles con esa clase había invocado al peor de todos.

 **¿Tan segura estaba de su victoria?**

Probablemente así lo era, ya que revelar deliberadamente su identidad afirmaba la enorme confianza que tenía puesta en el colosal hombre, pronto un estruendo alertó a la heredera de la familia Tohsaka, la enorme figura de Berserker se incorporó de nuevo para después saltar del cráter que había creado con su cuerpo, Mordred tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo en señal para recibir lo que fuera mandarle aquella monstruosa mole de destrucción con forma de hombre. Claro que nadie notaba su sonrisa bajo del yelmo, pues también encontraba emocionante batirse en combate con alguien tan famoso como lo era Heracles.

Si lograba vencerlo en un combate ¿Su padre reconocería su valor? Esa pregunta se asomó en su mente ante la posibilidad, aquello excitó mas su deseo de combatir, soltó un poderoso grito el cual evidenció parte de su identidad. Shirou sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando las miradas de aquellos que no luchaban se posaron sobre él.

"¡TU BERSERKER ES UNA MUJER!"

Justo en ese momento el pelirrojo deseaba golpear su frente con la mano, puesto quien cometió el primer error no fue él sino la propia Mordred. Aquel impulso también se asomó por la propia caballero de la traición, pero los frenó ya que su enemigo era de la clase que no debía apartar su vista ya que hacerlo significaba la muerte. Algo que no se permitiría por la ambición que deseaba cumplir. El intercambio de golpes entre la espada y la masa de piedra era brutal por no decir despiadada; ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro.

Shirou dio un paso hacia adelante mostrando las intenciones de tratar de ayudar a su servant; pero la mano de Rin le detuvo en el acto.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes hacer?! – la joven maga jaloneo con fuerza al pelirrojo - ¡ACASO QUIERES MORIR! -

Las palabras de la pelinegra fueron certeras, sus miradas se sostuvieron por breves instantes, para ser rápidamente interrumpidos por Illyasviel.

\- Ir o no ir, no cambia mucho su destino – la suave y melodiosa voz de la albina continuaba crispando los nervios de ambos jóvenes – Pues hoy los dos morirán sin excepción. -

\- ¡Todavía es muy pronto para que digas eso! – con osadía repuso la pelinegra intentando negar aquel destino - ¡ARCHER HAZ ALGO! -

Gracias a que se encontraba en su forma astral, el arquero de rojo se alejó de la zona tan rápido como pudo, ya que su clase es especializaba en el combate a larga distancia; ni siquiera espero a las órdenes de su maestra para actuar de la mejor forma. Los ojos gris acero estaban puesto en el objetivo, en sus manos apareció arco lo bastante largo y robusto, de una coloración negra que hacía juego con los colores que vestía aquel héroe desconocido. De la nada apareció una espada larga, la cual sostuvo con la mano que tenía libre para colocarla de tal forma que sería una flecha improvisada; pero con un simple movimiento de sus labios salió una frase que cambiaría todo.

\- " **I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD"** – recitó Archer con total calma

El ambiente alrededor del servant cambio drásticamente, evidenciando el poder que poseía el hombre de cabello blanquecino, la espada cambiaba de forma a una que se adaptara a los propósitos para lo que lo pretendía usar su dueño. Se alargó tanto que parecía una flecha de metal, Archer afiló su mirada enfocando perfectamente al objetivo que pretendía impactar con aquel proyectil.

No mostraba ninguna clase de emoción, más que concentración absoluta, mientras seguía detenidamente el salvaje combate entre los dos "Berserker".

\- Definitivamente algo no está bien – comentó para sí mismo el espíritu heroico del arco – Pero no necesito preocuparme por nimiedades. -

Tensó la cuerda de su arco, tanto que parecería que esta se rompería en cualquier instante, la mantuvo tan sólo unos momentos y después dejó de ejercer fuerza. La flecha voló a una pasmosa velocidad, atravesando el cielo sobre Fuyuki tan rápido que nadie se percató de ello. Era lógico, aquello era un milagro hecho por la magia.

Mordred seguía con el intercambio de golpes con el colosal ser que era el servant de la pequeña Illyasviel, de tanto en tanto soltaban gritos inhumanos para mantener la mentira que ella misma esperaba sostener. Dio un salto hacia atrás evitando ser lastimada por la enorme masa de piedra que era el arma de Berserker, aquel golpe impactó con fuerza en el pavimento de la calle, levantando escombros que salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Las fuerzas de los mismo dañaron los alrededores incrustándose en todo lo que se atravesara en su camino. Eso debería pasar con la armadura de la hija del Rey de los Caballeros, pero estos rebotaron como si nada.

Se abalanzó una vez más para acortar la distancia que le separaba, sorpresivamente colocó uno de sus pies sobre el canto del arma del héroe de la locura; alzó su espada con la firme intención de cortar la carne de Heracles. No se esperó que alzara su arma con todo y ella encima; la agitó usando como un bate para golpear a la hija de Arthur Pendragón.

Técnicamente la usó como pelota de béisbol al mandarla a volar, sin embargo, eso funcionó a su favor pues la flecha de Archer cayó justo sobre su enemigo.

Todo se convirtió en un estruendo y fuego; el lugar donde se convirtió en un pequeño infierno, soltó un silbido denotando la impresionante destrucción que su improvisado compañero realizó con ese proyectil.

\- " _Puede que buscará acabar conmigo también" –_ pensó con ironía la rubia ante la posibilidad de las intenciones del arquero – _"Bueno no importa… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo" -_

Cayó al suelo de manera aparatosa, pero logró reponerse tan rápido que ya estaba sobre sus pies como si nada, mantuvo su mirada fija en las llamas que rodeaban a Berserker; para después escuchar como un grito emergió de las mismas. La joven en armadura dio un suspiro de fastidio.

\- " _Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" –_ la joven tensaba sus músculos preparándose para una nueva escaramuza.

\- ¡BERSERKER! – la voz de Shirou se escuchó a la distancia

" _¡ESE IDIOTA!" – bajo su yelmo los ojos de Mordred se abrieron de manera sorpresiva – "¡EL MUY TARADO SE QUIERE MORIR!" -_

No sólo ella tenía ese pensamiento, las otras dos masters estaban tan impresionadas como ella, sobre el edificio más alto Archer sonreía de una manera extraña invocando una nueva espada, el filo de la misma estaba torcido de forma que representaba un espiral, el arma por si misma demostró un poder que la anterior no lo hizo, Archer la tomó con su mano, la colocó rápidamente en el arco para apuntar al campo de batalla. Le infundió más poder de que el arma podría soportar por sí misma, haciéndola imperfecta… **rota**. Manteniendo su sonrisa inicial afinó su puntería para hacer un tiro limpio.

\- Jamás había soñado con una situación así – Archer mostraba una satisfacción por el desenvolvimiento de los eventos – Rin, ve a un lugar seguro… -

Aquella advertencia alarmó a la heredera de los Tohsaka, justo antes de poder de decir algo una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre Mordred y Berserker, pero no se limitó a esa área, sino que también el bombardeo llegó hasta la ubicación de Illyasviel y Rin.

\- ¡ARCHER! – la joven maga se cubría lo mejor que podía – ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ATACAS A MI TAMBIEN?! -

\- " _No he sido yo…" – una titubeante respuesta fue lo que obtuvo Rin del espíritu heroico – "Puede que sea difícil creer, pero alguien más les está atacando" -_

El arquero desvió su arco y flecha en la dirección dónde provino aquel artero ataque que buscaba eliminar a su master, la sonrisa que anteriormente tenía ya no estaba presente, en su rostro estaba una dureza inusual y sus ojos grises mostraban cierto rencor por aquella táctica. La tensión esta clase de batalla no se daría a menos de que ocurriera una anormalidad en el sistema.

\- Debí sospecharlo al momento de ver a ese "falso Berserker" – comentó Archer con amargura – Por suerte fui capaz de ubicarte, así como tú lo hiciste… - aprovechó el disparo que tenía preparado con anterioridad – Escapa si puedes… ¡CALADBOLG! -

La saeta rompió el firmamento como una estrella fugaz que caía del cielo, la velocidad y la estela que dejó detrás de sí completaron el efecto. Rin e Illyasviel notaron que el bombardeo cesó abruptamente, las dos masters se miraron entre sí, con el silencio acordaron una tregua improvisada, solamente para ver como en el suelo emergían varios seres hechos de piedra y barro; los cuales arremetieron en contra de todos.

\- ¡BERSERKER IGNORA A TU ENEMIGO! – las palabras de la pequeña niña fueron certeras - ¡ACABA CON LOS GOLEM'S! -

Soltando un rugido inhumano dio la afirmación de la orden de su maestra, se movió en la dirección donde estaba Mordred parada, la hija del rey de los caballeros no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando la enorme arma le pasó de lado eliminando a un golem que ya estaba preparado para atacarla.

\- ¡SABER! – Shirou se acercó hasta su servant - ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! -

La joven caballero giro su cabeza en dirección del aspirante del héroe de la justicia, bajo su yelmo se escondía un gesto de descontento por lo descuidado que era su master, pero ese enojo desapareció al momento de que otro golem apareció en su lugar. Apartó a Shirou de la mejor manera que se le pudo ocurrir, el joven sintió como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, Mordred le pateó con fuerza, aquello lo desconcentró por completo, pero al ver como el puño de la criatura se incrustó en la ubicación donde debería de estar.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – grito con fuerza la ahora servant de la espada - ¡BUSCA UN LUGAR SEGURO, EN ESTE MOMENTO ME ESTORBAS! -

\- ¡DETRÁS DE TI… SABER! – Shirou señalo la espalda de Mordred

Alzó su mano para detener el brazo de la creación de barro y piedra; algo que no le costó mucho trabajo, clavó su espada en el suelo, para golpear una de las piernas del golem con su puño. La acción desbalanceó por completo el equilibrio de la criatura, haciendo que cayera pesadamente, justo al tocar el suelo, la masa de Berserker aplastó por completo su cuerpo.

\- Muchas gracias, Berserker – agradeció honestamente la joven caballero - ¡Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN MASTER! ¡YA ARREGLAREMOS CUENTAS DESPUES! -

El pelirrojo supo que la joven bajo la armadura estaba molesta con su imprudencia, vio como tomaba su preciada espada con total calma, Berserker ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo utilizó como apoyo y saltar sobre él; con la altura extra que representaba el protector de la representante de los Einszbern, Mordred cayó sobre otro golem encajando su espada contra la cabeza del mismo, esta se partió en dos y sólo necesitó de una simple patada para perderla. Con eso la criatura terminó por derrumbarse.

\- ¡ESTO EMPIEZA A MOLESTARME! - comentó una enojada servant mientras brincaba al golem más cercano - ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO? -

Rin e Illyasviel también se encontraban en problemas, ambas corrieron tras Shirou quien permaneció en el mismo lugar donde cayó debido a la patada de su servant, la pelinegra lanzó un par de gemas sobre el pelirrojo las cuales se rompieron en el aire desplegando una luz de color verde brillante, creando un escudo entre él joven y un golem que intentaba aplastarle. El potente golpe rechazado hizo que la criatura diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, justo en ese instante un par de espadas de hechas de brillantes hilos blancos cortaron sus extremidades dejándolo inmóvil, para ser rematado por un pisotón de parte de Berserker.

\- ¡Emiya-kun/Onii-chan! – ambas magas llamaron el pelirrojo

Shirou desvió su atención para verlas notando que sus rostros mostraban una combinación de molestia y preocupación. La pelinegra fue la primera en actuar tomándolo bruscamente de su chamarra.

\- ¡En que rayos pensabas! – los ojos azules de Rin brillaron amenazadoramente mientras lo acercaba lo suficiente para que centrar su atención en ella - ¡Solo un suicida haría una estupidez como meterse en una pelea de servant's! – Shirou rio apenado alimentando más el enojo de la jovencita - ¡No es broma… E-M-I-Y-A-K-U-N! -

\- Ah… entonces si te gusta onii-chan – Illyasviel estaba acuclillada a un lado de la pareja de jóvenes – De ser así tendría que llamarte onee-chan. -

\- Eh… Ah… ¿Por qué le llamas onii-chan? – la joven Tohsaka se sonrojó un poco – Desde hace un rato que me pregunto eso. -

\- Porque soy hija de Kiritsugu – la respuesta de la pequeña albina fue directa – Así como lo es Shirou-oniichan. -

La boca de Rin estaba abierta por la manera tan casual en que Illyasviel revelaba algo tan importante, no solo ella sino el propio implicado estaba tan sorprendido como ella, primero alguien lo mata, después de alguna forma lo reviven y termina metido en un torneo donde seres de otras eras pelean entre sí. Pensaba que no habría nada que lo sorprendiera, pero se equivocó rotundamente.

\- Tu vida es tan complicada como la mía – susurró pausadamente la maga mientras suavizaba su agarre

\- Puede que tengas razón, Tohsaka – fue lo único que atinó en decir el aspirante a héroe de la justicia

Justo en ese instante, se escuchó un estruendo a la distancia, los tres alzaron sus rostros para ver como una pequeña esfera iluminaba una parte alejada de los montes que rodeaban a Fuyuki, Rin parpadeo un poco para después tomarse tallarse la cabeza con fuerza.

\- ¡ARCHER! – Rin gritó con toda su fuerza - ¡¿QUE RAYOS HICISTE?! -

\- " _Fue el mejor curso de acción" –_ respondió el caballero del arco con cierta ironía – _"Mira… los golem's se desintegran" -_

Como había dicho el arquero, las criaturas de barro y piedra perdían su apariencia regresando a ser tan sólo un montículo más en el suelo, aquello les hizo respirar tranquilos.

\- Es probable que ahuyentara al invocador de estas criaturas – Illyasviel fue la primera en hablar - ¿Sería obra de Caster? -

\- Podría ser… - Rin se tomó su mentón mientras meditaba lo ocurrido – Dime, Illya… ¿Estarías dispuesta a una alianza? -

\- ¿Contigo y onii-chan? – la albina puso un dedo en sus labios pensando detenidamente la proposición – Yo… -

\- ¡SEÑORITA! – la voz agitada de una mujer interrumpió la respuesta de Illyasviel - ¡Señorita Illyasviel! -

\- ¡SELLA! – la niña identificó a la nueva persona que llegaba al lugar donde se llevó a cabo la batalla que terminó - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Leys?! -

Una joven mujer llegaba caminando de manera apresurada, vestía un extraño uniforme que ahora estaba muy dañado, probablemente por una batalla anterior, ayudaba a otra joven quien presentaba heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero de alguna forma todavía podía caminar con ayuda.

\- Atacaron… la mansión – la lastimada mujer habló de manera mecánica – Servant Assassin. -

\- ¿Assassin? – Shirou se acercó para ayudar a Sella con su carga

La mujer miró de manera desconfiada al pelirrojo, pero la mano de Illya le hizo que se relajara un poco y aceptara la ayuda, la otra mujer dejó que le tomaran de la cintura para poder continuar de pie. Justo cuando Sella sintió que el peso de su compañera ya no estaba en ella cayó al suelo cansada. Su mirada se clavaba en el suelo, ya que muy dentro de ella sentía algo de culpa.

\- Señorita Illyasviel, perdone mi error – la sirvienta se lamentaba entre murmullos – Se lo llevaron y no pudimos evitarlo. -

\- No te preocupes, Sella – la pequeña niña abrazó a la mujer de manera cariñosa – Lo podremos recuperar – un pausado asentimiento fue lo que recibió de parte de la mujer – Rin… acepto aliarme con ustedes en contra de Caster y Assassin. -

Shirou y Rin se miraron brevemente para después asentir; Mordred suspiró bajo el yelmo, en ese momento su casco se separó en las diferentes piezas que se unieron a su armadura, aquello confirmó que su clase era la "Saber" que gritó momentos atrás el pelirrojo, hizo desaparecer su espada y camino despacio hasta colocarse a un lado de su master.

\- Bien ya no es necesario pretender – la rubia comento con aburrimiento – Hola, servant Saber… un placer y por otro lado… -

De alguna forma el propio Berserker supo las intenciones de la heroína de la espada, pues tomó la carga de Shirou al instante de que la hija del Rey de los Caballeros tomo de la chaqueta de su master.

\- ¡¿QUE CARAJOS PENSABAS AL METERTE EN MI PELEA?! – la rubia jaloneaba con fuerza al pelirrojo - ¡ES QUE TU CABEZA ESTÁ DEFECTUOSA! -

\- Y-Yo solo q-quería a-ayudarte – Shirou respondió con honestidad – N-No podía dejar a una chica luchar s-sola. -

\- C-Chica… ¿Eh? – un tic y una sonrisa adornaron el rostro de la servant – Ya veo… -

A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños entre ella y el chico lo levantó con facilidad para después azotarlo contra el suelo, el joven dejó salir todo el aire que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, ya que la brutalidad con la que trataban al pelirrojo era exagerada.

\- Antes de ser una mujer, soy un caballero – la seriedad en las palabras de Mordred sorprendió a todos – Si vuelves a decirlo, no dudaré en matarte -

\- No seas dura con él – la voz de Archer interrumpió a la caballero – Debes de admitir que son otros tiempos. -

El peliblanco apareció de su forma astral, su mirada mostraba cierta preocupación, pero en realidad era indignación por lo que ocurrió recientemente.

\- ¡Archer! – el caballero del arco miro en dirección de Rin – ¿Pudiste dar con la ubicación de Caster? -

\- Rin, algo está mal – la respuesta hizo guardar silencio a todos los presentes – Definitivamente fue un Archer, el primer ataque fue de un servant clase Archer -

\- De hecho, creí que eras tú el que lo hizo – la pelinegra su cruzó de brazos – Un momento… Kirei nos confirmó que solo faltaban la clase Saber y Archer… y con Emiya-kun se completa el juego -

\- Ahora que lo dices… - Illya se llevaba un dedo a los labios – Caster y Assassin están en el Templo Ryuudou -

Aquello hizo que Rin girara la cabeza para ver en dirección de Illyasviel, su boca estaba abierta debido a las palabras de la niña, Archer suspiró cansadamente mientras que Sella de la nada empezó a murmurar algo.

\- Podría ser… pero es imposible – la sirvienta empezaba a entrar en pánico – Solamente los Einszbern saben de ese sistema. -

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sella? – Illyasviel miro con preocupación a la joven mujer.

* * *

Kotomine Kirei estaba meditando dentro de la capilla, las puertas se abrieron de manera lenta, fue cuando unas pisadas le alertaron del arribo de una persona. Se volvió lentamente para encarar al nuevo visitante.

\- Bienvenido, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – la profunda voz del hombre resonó por todo el lugar

\- Deja tu mentira para alguien más, Kirei – respondió la persona mostrando molestia – Vengo por los command spell de Bazett Fraga McRemitz -

\- Y supones que yo los tengo – el padre alzo una ceja levemente indignado

\- Sé más de lo que crees – el hombre sonrió mostrando sus prominentes caninos – Ya que he visto varias versiones de esta guerra… no por nada me llaman el "Kaleidoscopio" (6)

\- Entonces sabes lo que puedo hacer – Kirei sonrió confiadamente a pesar de la amenaza de su visitante – Pero no estoy en posición de negarme, está bien… te los daré -

\- Sabia decisión – complacido la persona extendió la mano esperando recibir lo que buscaba.

De entre sus ropas, sacó un objeto envuelto en una tela, la cual presentaba manchas de sangre seca, aquello molesto bastante al llamado "Kaleidoscopio"; pero no lo externó mucho, lo tomó con cuidado para guardarlo y darse la vuelta. Dando un par de pasos fue detenido por la voz del padre.

\- No entiendo para que quieres usar eso – el comentario del padre mostraba curiosidad – de todas formas, no te servirá de nada. -

\- Como te dije se un par de cosas que quizás tu desconozcas – respondió el hombre si ver al padre – Ya tengo un reemplazo perfecto y creo que Lancer le encontrará divertido servirle… -

Ese críptico mensaje llenó de curiosidad al Padre Kotomine, una vez que le desapareció tras la puerta una nueva persona se presentó en la sala, su sonrisa demostraba una desmedida arrogancia, pero también una profunda seguridad en sí mismo.

\- Eso fue muy raro en ti… Kirei – el nuevo visitante mostraba burla en su voz – Pude haberlo matado por ti, claro si se me apetecía hacerlo. -

\- Podría ser lo contrario – repuso el hombre también sonriendo – Pero no tenía elección, pero como dijo… será divertido verlo -

\- Si tú lo dices – se escuchó como el visitante se retiraba también – confiaré en tus palabras, porque todo esto es para mí entretenimiento -

Kirei se encontró sólo en la iglesia, aquel nuevo giro en los eventos también le parecía interesante y como observador de la Guerra del Santo Grial, debía mantenerse al margen.

* * *

El peculiar grupo que se formó gracias al ataque de una amenaza desconocida, se encaminaba hacia la única residencia que consideraron apta para alojar a tantas personas, Shirou estaba un poco preocupado por cómo lo explicaría a las personas que le visitaban en cada mañana. Pero de alguna forma encontraría una solución. Justo a dar la vuelta para dar con la entrada a la residencia del joven Emiya, notaron como una persona estaba esperándolos tranquilamente.

\- Emiya-kun – Rin alertó al pelirrojo mientras que este asintió en silencio

\- Yo también lo noté – Shirou comentó en voz baja – pero antes de actuar, veamos cuáles son sus intenciones -

Ciertamente ellos tenían ventaja numérica debido a los tres héroes que estaban de su lado, con paso seguro el grupo se acercó lo suficiente para notar que la persona en la entrada era una mujer rubia con peinado de tirabuzones, su vestimenta se notaba que era bastante costosa y que definitivamente era extranjera.

\- ¡¿Ara?! – exclamó la persona al notar al grupo que se acercaba – Sí que tardaron en arribar, es malo dejar a una dama esperando en medio de la noche. -

El tono de voz que empleó definitivamente les indicó que era una especie de noble, pero lo más interesante fue que Rin sintió un tremendo desagrado por la rubia.

\- Creo que deberías presentarte, mi nuevo master – a un lado de la chica apareció Lancer quien saludo sonriente al grupo

\- Entiendo, ¡ejem!, yo soy Juviagelita Edelfelt – la joven colocó una de sus manos en su prominente pecho – Master de Lancer of Red… espero que podamos llevarnos bien en esta guerra… -

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y todos aquellos que dejaron reviews muchas gracias, ahora contestaré un par de preguntas, primeramente la historia no será harem, puesto que no habría marco para desarrollar un relación afectiva entre muchas mujeres, recuerden que el ritual de la guerra del Santo Grial son sólo de 15 días… así que queda descartado.**_

 _ **Ahora el usuario "**_ **",** _ **yo también supuse un cambio total en la alineación de los servant y master; pero siento que es mejor al menos en el lado de Fuyuki, que no haya mucho cambio salvo un par de master "nuevos" que sirvan como reemplazo de los que ya no están disponibles. Sé que**_ _ **el boom de Fate/Grand Order y Fate/Apocrypha es bastante grande, pero hasta que no haya una localización de los personajes (en especial Miyamoto no Raikou) lo mejor es irnos con personaje más conocidos; no olvidemos que probablemente la película de Heaven's Feel está a la vuelta de la esquina, todavía faltando el estreno del anime de Fate/Extra Last Encore, así que la franquicia Fate tiene vida para largo.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más se despide:**_

 **La rueda de la fortuna**

" _Nunca des nada por sentado, todo en el mundo es un ciclo que continúa moviéndose y no sabes de qué lado terminaras al final del día"_

* * *

 **Pie de página:**

(1) Archer: Clase de Servant que corresponde a las tres principales de la caballería más poderosas, especialistas en el combate a larga distancia, con capacidades de detección mejoradas y una puntería sin igual. Tienen una habilidad conocida como "acción independiente" que les permite actuar por su propia cuenta.

(2) Berserker: Clase de Servant que corresponde a los cuatro de la infantería, son los héroes que dentro de su leyenda perdieron la razón, cayendo en la locura. La habilidad "Mejora de la Locura" incrementa todos los parámetros del héroe, sacrificando por completo su razonamiento.

(3) Stats: Durante la guerra del santo grial, el sistema de invocación provee de la información necesaria sobre los servant, tales como su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, inteligencia y demás… solamente ciertos datos quedan oscurecidos debido a que se necesitan saber de la identidad verdadera para poder descubrirlos.

(4) Barreras mágicas: Algunos magos protegen sus hogares con barreras para evitar la invasión a sus territorios, todo eso temor a que sus logros e investigaciones sean robadas por rivales, algunas atacan a los invasores casi en el acto… otras sin embargo solamente generan el deseo de ignorar la edificación.

(5) Ocurre el mismo dialogo entre Shirou y Kotomine Kirei del capítulo 2 del anime Fate/stay Night: Unlimited Blade Work.

(6) Es el nombre con el que se refieren a Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, personaje importante del Nasuverso y uno de los únicos 5 Magos Verdaderos en el mundo.


End file.
